


[Podfic of] you have to go to them sometimes

by Podcath



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[0:30:04] kellifer_fic's Summary: "Well, you're a werewolf," Stiles says.</p><p>Kevin has always had a pretty good poker face, but Stiles takes him completely by surprise, enough that there's a tell-tale pause that lasts a beat too long for the, "No I'm not," to be believed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] you have to go to them sometimes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you have to go to them sometimes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115219) by [kellifer_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/pseuds/kellifer_fic). 



**Title:** [you have to go to them sometimes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1115219)  
 **Author:** [kellifer_fic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/pseuds/kellifer_fic)  
 **Reader:** Cath  
 **Fandom:** Teen Wolf  
 **Length:** 0:30:04  
 **Beta:** Knight_tracer  
 **Cover Image:** Cath  
 **Music** : The White Stripes- We are going to be friends  


**Mediafire link to mp3:** [Here](https://www.mediafire.com/?x9gljxdlme9ulxv) (19.88 MB) and  
 **Mediafire link to m4b:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/39b1aot2eznl7ka/TW_-_kellifer_fic_-_you_have_to_go_to_them_sometimes_\(read_by_cath\)_%5Baudiobook%5D.zip) (16.82 MB)  



End file.
